


Don't Be Afraid

by nicetomeetmew



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, BotW 2 speculation, Breath of the Wild Sequel Trailer, Ganon - Freeform, Gen, and, and i can't tag sorry, first fic, i guess?, the green glowy hand thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetomeetmew/pseuds/nicetomeetmew
Summary: He had to move. He had to keep going. He had to protect Zelda.But he couldn't.Or: what happens to Link in that cavern?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Don't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> In my BotW 2 deprived state I decided to write a tiny bit of angst to cope. Bonus: this is my first fic on AO3 :))
> 
> Thanks to [MajesticGaZell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticGaZell/pseuds/MajesticGaZell) for looking over this (and convincing me to post it in the first place). Be sure to check their amazing works out!

Link let out a pathetic whimper as agony spread through his right arm. He was dimly aware of Zelda somewhere beside him, calling his name, begging him to look at her. He couldn’t. His vision was rapidly fading, the dull darkness of the cavern being replaced by a bright, painful green.

  


But that light couldn’t hide what he lay before him. A corpse, grotesquely bent back, malice continuing to spill from its chest, surrounding them. 

  


_**Don’t be afraid, hero.** _

  


That voice. It echoed through his head, speaking to him every time his arm pulsated with yet another wave of pain. 

  


_**…on’t be afraid, hero...** _

  


The darkness was growing. The green was fading. The wisps of Zelda’s voice were ebbing away. 

  


_**…n’t be afraid, her…** _

  


He had to move. He had to keep going. He had to protect Zelda. But he couldn’t. He desperately tried to move something, anything. He couldn’t. The light was fading. It was almost gone. Through the dark haze, he saw that the burning skull of malice, eyes of pure hatred looking right into his soul. 

  


It was so dark. He hurt so much. He had to stop. 

  


_I’m sorry, Zelda…_

  


He just wanted it to stop. All of it. He needed it to stop. With one final breath, he let the darkness take him over. 

  


_**…be… afraid** _

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I love me an ambiguous ending >:3
> 
> I might write this again but from Zelda's perspective....
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
